


Когда одиночество встречает время

by Black_Moth2016, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Time Travel, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Moth2016/pseuds/Black_Moth2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Прошлое — чужое прошлое — не было приветливым. Но Гермиона больше и не пыталась с ним подружиться.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Когда одиночество встречает время

В жизни Гермионы Джин Грейнджер много чего было: и детская наивность, изрядно поводившая её за нос, и некрасивые передние зубы, в своё время послужившие прекрасным поводом для насмешек вредных глупых детишек, и даже первая влюблённость, не раз заставлявшая плакать из-за сущей ерунды. Но Гермиона Джин Грейнджер справилась со всем этим — в конце концов, она всегда была сильной девочкой. Зубы? Ха! Тоже мне испытание! Позже она смогла вытерпеть немыслимую боль, когда на её руке одна злая волшебница, жестоко хохоча, оставила мерзкий магический шрам!

Испытание. Слово знакомое. И весьма нелепое. Гермиона помнит, как в детстве считала испытанием встречу с Пушком — милым трёхголовым пёсиком, засыпавшим под сказочное пение прекрасной арфы. Война же… Какой порой бывает трудной тропа жизни, правда? Про войну Гермиона обычно не вспоминает. Не то чтобы это не раскололо её душу и сердце, просто… _не было времени думать о прошлом_.

Странно. Странно, как это бывает: их было двое. Двое — она и Снейп.

Среди пустынной улицы, среди незнакомых и давящих на плечи своей серостью и убогостью зданий, среди тихой — и оттого и странной для них двоих — жизни.

Ни денег, ни документов. Так — пара зелий да раскалённые докрасна от недавней битвы волшебные палочки двух неудачников.

Тогда они не оправдывались друг перед другом, не пытались вылить с кровью истину, тёкшую по венам. Это всё случилось после.

Гермиона не знает и по сей день, правильно ли они тогда поступили. Может, если бы ей удалось понять его, всё сложилось бы иначе. Но жизнь… жизнь ведь не знает сослагательного наклонения, верно? Так к чему же тогда гадать о несбывшемся?

Они сменили имена, заполучив фальшивые документы с помощью заклинания потемнее Империуса, выдумали более или менее правдоподобную биографию, неброскую и, если честно, откровенно жалкую — теперь они стали несчастными беженцами, волшебниками-евреями, которых не принимал ни Грин-де-Вальд с его кровавым авторитарным режимом, ни Гитлер. 

Гермиона была одна. Она не видела зелени веселых глаз Гарри, не слышала смеха веснушчатой Джинни, не плакала из-за идиота-Рона. Не было интересных книжек, не было красивого волшебного Хогвартса, не было профессора МакГонаггл с её вечными наставлениями. Не было _детства_. Были дрожащие руки, чёрные дожди и бомбы.

Бомбы, бомбы, бомбы. Армия, армия, армия. Снейп, предатель, Снейп.

Они старались ничем не выделяться. Кутались в куцые мысли и нравы чужого прошлого. И искали тропинку, ведущую в их настоящее — туда, где война, хохоча и гремя костями живых, играла со смертными в свои жестокие прятки.

А потом всё будто остановилось. Гермиона не любила Снейпа. Просто думать, что она любит его, было легче. Легче, чем вспоминать то, чего коснуться она уже — увы, скорее всего, никогда — не сможет.

Странно как это бывает: надеешься на одно, держишь в руках другое, а в итоге — получаешь _ничего_.

Гермиона не знала, что Снейп любил Лили Поттер. Не знала. А потом узнала.

Боли не было. Ненависти тоже. Гермиона просто смотрела на них — на Снейпа, который несколько минут назад казался ей таким же, как и она, и на девушку, очень-очень похожую на маму Гарри. Они — Снейп и эта девушка — были вместе. В-м-е-с-т-е.

Гермиона Джин Грейнджер всегда была сильной девочкой. И умной. В тот вечер она тихо, будто ничего и не видела, притворила дверь, собрала все свои вещи и после ушла, оставив Снейпу лишь опалённую чёрной завистью записку:

«Рада, что ты наконец нашёл своё счастье. Может быть, я тоже смогу обрести своё? Наконец _вернуться_ к нему?»

Позже Гермиона думала и о своей порывистости, и о том, что Снейп, наверное, всё же _хотел_ , чтобы она увидела _это_. Чтобы поняла: он не вернётся в их тяжёлое сложное будущее. 

Недосказанности, недомолвки, обиды, пропасть лет и сознаний — их разделяло так много! Одиночество, слабость, отчаяние, знания — их объединяло так много… Хотя, впрочем, Гермиона Грейнджер всё же понимала его: трудно быть с кем-то, кто также грустен, как и ты. Легче ведь любить яркое и искреннее солнце, чем высохшее зелёное болото.

Легче. Ей тоже было легче. Да и, в конце концов, она ведь не любила его. Гермиона была… благодарна Снейпу. Эта благодарность была приправлена завистью и отчуждением, стыдом и даже отвращением.

Снейп, тот их дом, то время, которое они провели вместе, было для Гермионы чем-то вроде ночлега. Ночлега в лютую метель, в мороз путаницы мыслей и чувств. 

А сейчас, когда метель стихла и тихо тлеющая лампада в этом ночлеге умерла, Гермионе пришла пора уходить.

Прошлое, чужое прошлое, не было приветливым. Но Гермиона больше и не пыталась с ним подружиться. Она шла, гонимая пылью воспоминаний и безнадёгой собственного сердца. Шла, не ощущая радости или горя, чувствуя лишь, что должна идти и идти. 

А потом… потом Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, поставив свой тяжёлый чемодан на мокрый асфальт, робко остановилась у одного большого серого здания и взглянула на надпись его кованых ворот, гласящую: «Приют святого Вула». 

* * *

Мама — такое нежное слово. Юному Тому Реддлу оно очень нравится. Очень-очень. 

Том помнит, как однажды уставшая женщина пришла в тот мерзкий приют, в котором его оставила проклятая Меропа Мракс восемь лет назад, опустилась перед ним на корточки, взяла его за руки и прошептала: «Я ходила по свету и искала тебя».

Женщина представилась каким-то странным именем и сказала, что если он хочет, то может звать её мамой. 

Имя Реддл тогда не запомнил. Он запомнил, как эта женщина поставила свою красивую подпись на документах по его усыновлению.

Странно, как это бывает: мечта, уже давно похороненная заживо, вдруг оживает и делает тебя… _счастливым_. Самым счастливым. 

Руки у мамы Тома тёплые. Когда мама гладит его по голове или помогает надеть яркий дешёвенький галстучек, Том чувствует, как тепло от её рук невидимым горячим потоком устремляется в его сердце и побуждает колотиться, колотиться. Побуждает жить и улыбаться. 

А как она танцует! Том Реддл не знает так много всяких движений, он должен ей завидовать, но нет — он _любуется_ ею, любуется и произносит про себя: «М-а-м-а».

Она читает ему сказки на ночь и рассказывает весёлые неправдоподобные истории про своё прошлое — как она в юности ограбила банк и оседлала большого дракона, как подружилась с милым великаном и одолела одну ужасно вредную волшебницу, что любила наряжаться в ярко-розовые безвкусные наряды. Том смотрит на неё и делает вид, что верит. Потому что знает: тогда его такая серьезная и печальная мама улыбнётся.

А потом сказки превращаются в реальность, и Том Реддл находит применение своей тайной силе. Тайной даже от нежной мамы-маглы, которой уж точно не нужно знать, что её Том, так сказать, не совсем обычный ребёнок.

Драконы, банки, волшебники и волшебницы, школа чародейства… Реддл многое узнаёт в своей жизни, многое повторяется вновь и многое становится другим.

Странно как это бывает: Том должен радоваться тому, что проведёт новый учебный год в прекрасном Хогвартсе, а он стоит, сжимая потные ладони в кулаки, и смотрит на маму.

Все эти дети — чистокровные, полукровные, грязнокровные — в большинстве своём не ценят своих матерей. Они ненавидят, когда те выказывают свои чувства на публике и обнимают их, ненавидят, когда те присылают им кричалки, сладости, даже деньги. «Слишком много!», «Слишком мало», — презрительно кривя губы, говорят они.

Тому хочется придушить их. За глупость, за это презрение, за… не-нежность их слова «мама».

Его мама улыбается, смотрит на него, машет рукой. Реддл видит её уже совсем маленькой, а она всё машет и машет. После он уже и не видит её вовсе, отдаляясь вместе с алым волшебным поездом, но знает: его мама всё ещё стоит там, чуть ссутуля острые плечи и провожает его своим добрым искренним взглядом.

Том улыбается ей в ответ.

* * *

Гермиона, тихо улыбаясь и спрятав уже замерзшие руки в карманы тоненького пальто, смотрит вслед яркому шумному поезду. 

Она ни о чём не сожалеет. Даже о том, что год назад швырнула в пламя, пышущее жаром, письмо от Снейпа, в котором был описан способ вернуться назад — в их настоящее, в их _увядшее_ настоящее. 

Конечно, Том не был простым ребёнком. Особенно для неё. Однако Гермионе Джин Грейнджер кажется, что та любовь, которую она так отчаянно пыталась вложить в него, не истлела во времени. 

Гермиона… надеется. И кажется, что эта надежда — самое сложное испытание в её жизни.


End file.
